1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device and a method for fabricating the same to reduce damage of signal lines and switching devices caused by electrostatic discharge (ESD) shock.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display device includes an anti-electrostatic discharge circuit disposed in a non-display region where an image is not displayed in order to prevent introduction of electrostatic discharge (ESD) into pixels. The anti-electrostatic discharge circuit is disposed in an introduction part of gate lines to apply a scan signal to pixels and an introduction part of data lines to apply a data voltage to the pixels. Such an anti-electrostatic discharge circuit passes electrostatic discharge introduced into the data lines or gate lines to common lines and electrostatic discharge introduced into the common lines flows to the gate or data lines.
Meanwhile, in recent years, a liquid crystal display device is designed to have a smaller width of gate and data lines and a smaller size of switching devices in accordance with trends toward high resolution and increase in size. These behaviors mean that gate and data lines and switching devices become more vulnerable to electrostatic discharge shock. Accordingly, there is a need for technologies capable of more efficiently protecting the gate lines and data lines and switching devices in pixels from electrostatic discharge shock.